


Chatterbox

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's going to get himself killed, but then again, maybe the Vagabond doesn't mind his ridiculousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatterbox

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for anonymous on tumblr: Freewood where the vagabond is new to the crew and they're still all borderline terrified of him except Gavin, bloody Gavin who won't leave him alone, is all over him chattering all the time, and maybe he's an idiot but he's *their* idiot and no one gets to murder him except of course it turns out Ryan gets giant heart eyes and this is the story of how the crew stopped being scared of the mad mercenary and started questioning how someone can be so scary but also a whipped mushy romantic

The first mission that the Vagabond joined the Crew on, he stayed in the corner for the mission’s debriefing, leaning against the wall with a mask on his face and not a word from his mouth. The tension was thick enough to cut with one of the several knives scattered throughout the room. During the mission he did his job, keeping silent the entire time, except for saying one curse when he bumped his elbow avoiding Gavin’s celebratory dance at the end.

The second debriefing, he sat down, and spoke twice to offer changes to the route and weapon usage. He was partnered with Gavin for the heist, and the two were missing for over a day afterwards, much to the terror of the rest of the crew.

They showed up at the rendezvous point, chatting in a beaten-up stolen sedan. The Vagabond went silent once more, and Gavin explained that the police were tailing them and they had to hide for a while.

Geoff didn’t want to hire him again, but Gavin insisted, saying they could go bigger with the next heist with one more man. Geoff caved in. They made off with fifty thousand more than Geoff had expected, and the Vagabond joined them for drinks at Geoff’s apartment, even though he didn’t remove his mask and didn’t take any drinks. He spoke a little bit, not that most of them would remember later.

They caught a member from a rival gang, and tied him up in a warehouse. Michael cracked his knuckles, prepared to beat the man into giving up information, when the Vagabond volunteered to see what information he could get from him. Forty five minutes later, he was exiting the warehouse, rubbing blood off of his knife with a cloth, and told them everything about the rival gang’s leader and hideout. Gavin volunteered to help bury the gang member’s body.

Even when the Vagabond was regularly talking at meetings, it was no less weird, since often he would make creepy comments or violent suggestions. The Crew was terrified of the guy, almost as much as they were impressed by his skills.

Except Gavin. The kid was on the guy constantly. 

“Gav, seriously, he’d gonna fucking stab you in the neck,” Michael said one day as they were playing video games at Michael’s apartment. “You need to chill.”

“Nah, he’s great!” Gavin quipped. “He doesn’t seem to mind.”

“We don’t know the man’s name! We’ve never seen his face! He’s got a criminal record longer than the list of Geoff’s favorite liquors!” Michael shook his head. “I know you’re a friendly guy, but be careful, okay?”

The next heist Gavin spent the entire car ride asking the Vagabond hypothetical questions, like how much money it would take before he would blow a dude, or what he would do if he was the president for one day. Jack’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel and Ray was wishing he was high as the Vagabond stared at Gavin while the Brit chatted away. And then replied to him. He actually went along with it.

Two months after the first time the Vagabond worked with the Fake AH Crew, Michael was walking downtown. As he was passing a fancy restaurant, he caught sight of Gavin sitting at a table with someone across from him. Said someone had a ponytail, as far as Michael could see with other people in front of him. 

Gavin later told him it was a casual meeting with a potential client when Michael confronted him about it, but his laughter was a little too high pitched and his face was a little too pink.

Two weeks after that, Jack was startled to see red on Gavin’s collar. “What’s that?” Jack asked, brushing fingers over the red. “Is this blood?”

Gavin’s eyes widened. “Uh, yeah, probably, guess I should wash in cold water after heists, huh?”

Jack didn’t think it was blood.

The next heist, Gavin and the Vagabond spent the entire time arguing over the probability of coin flip outcomes, and only stopped when Geoff threatened not to pay either of them. The same argument popped up again the next time they were all together. 

Six months after the Vagabond’s first job with them, they’d grown marginally more comfortable around him, although he certainly still creeped them out. He took off his mask at that day’s debriefing, and everyone stared in shock.

“Okay, you can, uh, you can put that back on,” Ray said finally. The Vagabond only grinned at them, his face covered in red and black and white paint.

From then on he wore his mask less around them, but kept on his facepaint. When asked about it, he just said it was cool and gave an almost innocent smile. Gavin seemed quite unfazed by it. 

By the time the rest of the Crew found out the two were dating, it had been almost nine months. The only reason they did find out was when Geoff wanted to call everyone together to discuss an upcoming job and neither of them were answering Geoff’s text messages. 

They split up to search for them. Ray was the one to find them.

He opened the door to the meeting room and flicked on the light. “Hey, there- oh my fucking god never mind.” He shut the door and walked away.

“What’s with the face, buddy?” Geoff asked when Ray walked to him.

“Well, I found Gavin and the Vagabond.”

“Finally!”

“Might want to give them a few minutes to put all their clothes back on.”

And with their secret out, the pair was inseparable. Gavin sat on his lap during meetings or the Vagabond–Ryan, they found out–would loop his arms around Gavin’s shoulders when the lad sat in front of him. Gavin would have smears of red and black on his face and clothes and Ryan’s paint would look hastily replaced. Gavin wore his jackets and braided Ryan’s hair and took lots of pictures with Ryan. It was so domestic and adorable and Geoff was baffled by how the Vagabond, the most terrifying and deadly of criminals, could fall for Gavin, when they seemed such polar opposites. 

But then when Gavin found Ryan’s gifts of dismembered limbs of rival gang members charming instead of disturbing, Geoff thought maybe they weren’t so different after all. 


End file.
